The Choice
by ezria-kisses
Summary: Isaac has to make a choice between his pack and Scott
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in Scott's arms was the best part of Isaac's morning. He loved the warmth of his body against his. Scott was caring and comforting towards Isaac, anyone could tell that Scott was Isaac's everything. The only thing he loved even close to Scott was his Pack. Be thought of them as family; a weird and dysfunctional family. He thought of Derek as an older brother and followed his orders without question. 'I have to go Is, we'll get dinner later, okay?' Said Scott to his boyfriend. 'Don't leave without my kiss' Isaac said lovingly to his boyfriend. They embraced. Passion and lust filled Isaac as he kissed his true love.

_***2 hours Later. At Derek's House**_

Boyd and Erica were snuggling in the corner. Whispering in each other's ears. While Derek and Isaac where talking about Derek's next move from the hunters, 'We have to go', 'We have to go Now!' said Derek alarmingly. 'We're going to Vermont for the next couple weeks, i have to Train you guys for the hunters'. After the last run in with them, Derek swore he would protect his pack, no matter what,even if it meant leaving Stiles. 'What are you talking about Derek? We can't leave ...I can't leave' said Isaac wearily. 'I can't leave without Scott'. 'We have to go Isaac we're dead if we stay'. 'Scott and i have been through too much for me not to fight for him', 'I can't go with you Derek, i just can't'. We can't leave you Isaac, we're a pack.' Derek said to his younger friend.


	2. Chapter 2

'I have to think about it , Derek' 'i have to see Scott first' Isaac said worried. 'We leave tomorrow Is, Scott just has to deal with it, the said it himself he's not in this pack but you are' Derek said plainly. 'We love each other Derek , i can't just leave him. I have to go Derek I'll tell you my decision tomorrow morning'. Isaac left his house feeling hurt and anxious. Rushing to Scott's house Isaac couldn't take this impossible decision without his advice. Scott always bad Isaac's back and vice-verse.

Walking up the stairs to Scott's room was the longest moment of Isaac's life(or so he thought), he didn't know how Scott could react. 'Scott?' Isaac said while he creeped up the steps.'Scott?' Isaac repeated. Sleeping like a puppy , Isaac finally found Scott. He didn't want to wake him, because he how crabby and irritated Scot gets when someone wakes him up. Isaac gently sat on the bed with Scott , gazing at his beautiful brown eyes and fluffy dark brown hair. Scott rustled in his sleep, and opened his eyes and looked up at and yawning Scott said 'i thought you were going to be here later for dinner?' We have to talk about something Scott' 'We can't do it in the restaurant? It's our sixth month anniversary.' 'I can't wait Scott, it's too important for us to wait.' Okay we can talk now , your scaring me; what is it?' Scott said nervously. 'Derek and the Pack are leaving for Vermont ,tomorrow to train for the hunters' Isaac said with a big exhale."And they want me to go, with them.'Isaac continued. 'What!' Scott said loudly and abruptly. Isaac continued to explain,'I have to go, they're my pack; my family'. 'How are you even thinking about going , we have been through too much, for you to leave now!' Scott said angrily. 'The hunters will kill us, they will kill you if i don't go.' 'i can't protect you Scott.' 'I don't need you to protect me ; i can protect myself, as long as you are by my side.' 'Why don't you come with us Scott, We can all be together.' Isaac said almost teary eyed at the thought of losing Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

'They're not my pack they're yours, Derek's not my Alpha he's yours.' 'I can't go with you ; i can't.' 'How am i suppose to choose between you and the pack, Scott?' Isaac said teary eyed. 'If i leave, we can't be together.' 'Maybe it's best!' Scott said furious. 'I can't be in a relationship with someone who won't choose me first over his "pack". Scott continued. Isaac couldn't believe Scott's words. He didn't know if Scott was breaking up with him or he was just mad. 'Are you breaking up with me?' Isaac said almost heartbroken. 'Maybe i am, i just can't be in this relationship anymore.' 'I would choose you over anyone in my life and you can't' 'i guess you lied when you said i was your everything. 'You are, i love you more than anything in the world.''They are like my family and i can't just abandon them.' Isaac said 'What about abandoning me.?' 'Never mind, don't answer that. I just can't do this anymore.'Scott said while tears ran down his face. Isaac felt a lump in bus throat and couldn't breathe, be never thought this would happen. What would he do without Scott? Isaac rushed out the house. Dialing Derek's number if his cellphone; Isaac told Derek he will be at his house tomorrow morning to leave for Vermont.


	4. Chapter 4

*2 Days Later

Bzz! Bzz! Scott's phone had been buzzing for two days , ever since Isaac left. Stiles had been texting him but Scott couldn't bare speak to anyone , especially his best friend. Knock. Knock. Scott's door slowly opened. 'I'm leaving for work, Scott' 'i know you miss him, but you have to get out of bed , you can't live in your room forever.' Scott's mom said concerned. 'Hmm.' Scott replied barely making a noise. Bzz! Bzz! Scott finally decided look at Stiles' text. "I'm coming to your house at 1, Scott." Stiles' text read. Ugh. Scott said, he couldn't see Stiles , Scott could barely go five minutes without breaking down. He Decided to get out of bed and take a shower.

Scott put on his clothes and ate breakfast for the first time in two days. Knock! Knock! Knock! 'Open up Scott!' Stiles yelled from outside. 'Hold on Stiles!' Scott yelled rushing toward his front door. Scott finally opened his door. 'Hey Scott, how are you.' Stiles said to his best friend concerned. 'You don't look too good.' 'I'm okay Stiles, i'm just fine' Scott said obviously lying to his friend. 'I know thats not true; you have dark circles under your eyes, you look like you barely ate in days.' 'I'm your best friend Scott, we're practically family, you can tell me.' Exhaling loudly, Scott finally broke down. 'I can't live without being with Isaac, he makes my life worth living and i might never see him again.' Scott said. 'You don't know how empty i feel, no one does.' 'Your not the only one who lost someone when the Pack left.' Stiles said angrily. Scott didn't realize that Derek left Stiles too. I'm sorry Stiles, i was too wrapped up in my feelings i didn't realize.' Scott said apologetically. 'It's okay Scott , we'll get through this together.' Stiles said forgiving. 'Now, i was meaning to ask you, what is that your eating?'


	5. Chapter 5

_*** At an old Cabin in **__**Vermont**_

Isaac hadn't felt this alone since he began going out with Scott, he knew had his Pack but it wasn't enough. And everyone knew it too, his training had been disastrous. Isaac had an arrow to the chest in three different training sessions. Derek knew how Isaac was feeling, so he let him have the day off from training. Isaac had been lying in bed for hours, feeling heartbroken. Knock. Knock. 'Isaac, are you awake?' Derek whispered. 'Yea' Isaac said drowsy. 'I know your heartbroken right now but it'll get better, you and will be back together in no time. 'No, we won't.' 'We both Said horrible to each other and i don't think he loves me anymore.' Isaac said almost crying. 'I know how you feel, Isaac.' 'Leaving Stiles was the hardest decision of my life, I miss him every second of the day,but he understood that we had to leave.' 'I know Scott, and I know that he loves you, and he will understand.' 'We are all here for you, Isaac , we're like family , if you need to talk more i'll be here.' Derek said sincerely. 'Thanks Derek.' Isaac said giving his older friend a hug. After Derek left his room, Isaac decided to take a nap.

Waking up from a long overdue nap, Isaac decided to get out of bed and take his mind off of his relationship by training. 'Hey Derek, what time are you going back in the woods to train.' Isaac asked Derek who was sitting with Boyd and Erica in the living room. 'I knew you would feel better, we are about to go out now.' Derek said happily. 'Hey Isaac how are you?' Erica asked. 'Better.' Isaac answered while smiling. In the dense woods, arrows flew from two huge rotating machines. They ducked and dodged arrows, to get to safety. Isaac seemed to be on his best today, he even dogged less arrows than Derek; who rarely gets hit. 'Your doing really well today Isaac, even better than me.' Derek smirked. 'I told you i was feeling better, our talk really helped me.' Isaac said.'Well i think we're done for the day, good work.' Derek said to his Pack. After training, Isaac felt a lot better than he did before Derek's pep talk. he really appreciated everything Derek has done for him.


	6. Chapter 6

*2 months later

Scott hasn't talked to Isaac since he left ,2 months ago. But he finally felt like he could live without Isaac. It was the hardest 2 months of his life but

Stiles made it bearable. Knock. Knock. Scott immediately jumped out of his bed for the door. He didn't know who could be here so early in the day, he assumed it was Stiles. Or his mother might have forgot to take her car keys.

"Hey Scott , how are you." Isaac said while hugging Scott. Scott could not believe Isaac was back. "Hey" was the only thing he could mutter. "How are you, here." Scott finally said. "We finished our training and we're back." Isaac said.

"You didn't call, i haven't talked to you in 2 months". I didn't know if we were broken up or together." "I thought you were mad so i left." "I wanted to be here with you but i thought you hated me." Isaac said on the verge of tears. "I loved you, i loved you more than anyone." Scott replied. Isaac slowly moved closer to Scott. Scott passionately kissed Isaac.

*The Next Morning

Isaac slowly opened his eyes, waking up. He felt Scott's warmth and Skin next to his. He missed this everyday he was gone. Isaac gently kissed Scott's shoulder.


End file.
